1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hair promoting apparatus, and more particularly to a hair promoting apparatus of the infrared-ray type for radiating infrared rays towards the human hair to be treated, so as to heat and dry it for the hair promoting processes such as drying after washing the hair, promotion of dyeing, perming, waving the hair and so on.
Hither-to-known hair promoting apparatuses of the above infrared-ray radiating type comprise an infrared radiator made of a heating wire such as a nichrome wire heated by an electric current flow being arranged in a tube composed of a silica glass, ceramic or the like, so that when it is heated the above tube radiators infrared rays to the human hair for hair processing treatment.
The elongated tube for radiating infrared rays (of all kinds) is of a linear configuration (hereinafter referred to as a heater), and a reflector having an arcuate cross section is arranged on the inner rear surface of the above heater so as to raise effectiveness of the radiation of infrared rays.
Besides, a plurality of infrared-ray radiating tubes are disposed at the top, rear and side portions of the human head, so that the infrared rays may be radiated uniformly on each portion thereof.
The hair promoting apparatus according to the above conventional type also occupies a vast area in a beauty salon or the like due to the fact that it requires a plurality of infrared-ray radiating tubes for surrounding the whole area of the human hair, which occasionally makes its installation impossible.
Furthermore, although a human head as a whole has nearly a circular configuration, considering the fact that the heater is of a fixedly located linear configuration, the uniform distance from the heater to each position of the human head cannot be possibly realized, whereby the radiation of infrared rays towards each position thereof is not uniform in quantity, resulting in that the temperature thereof is not uniform either.
By this reason, a rise of temperature is too abrupt only in some part thereof, so that the person being treated cannot endure, or due to the fact that the heater is fixedly located, only some parts thereof are heated and consequently the uniform radiation is not attained, making the promotion of the overall hair is short time impossible.